Main Page
All pages await input: Tech Tips about Wikis will tell you what and how. Feedback is most welcome. Events ~ Empowerments | Free photo | Freeflow gift | Free poem composed for new arrivals | Ma Nature | Peace Candle Vigil | Poetry | Story Newer Pages ~ Feast Room | Christmas escape pod | Comments | Cyber Retreat | Dreams | Guest Book | Peace penguins | Sounds Maturing pages ~ Poetry | Tmxxine Occupants ~ Astral Dolphins | Cecil | Gill Eardley | HolyGeeks | Jigme Champa | Jina | Joe Riley | KnowMystery | Lisbeth | Lobster | Lorik | Peace Poets | Raymond Sigrist | Shadow | Steve Toth | -ts- | Yosy Flug | Zen Oleary Unsorted ~ ALMS | Chinese | Contact | Dharma | Feedback | Join Curlchat | News | Peace | Peace Practices | Peace Quotes | Peace info email | Peace links | Peace penguins | Photos | Poem | Prayer request page | Reading List | Shamanism | Teachings | Upload pics | What do I do | Site Map | Feedback 最近更改 新闻动�? L A T E S T ~ N E W S Peace Elements from 31 Dec 2004 - 5 Jan 2005 Inner peace in the scriptures *'Buddhism' ~ This is peace, this is the excellent, namely the calm of all the impulses, the casting out of all basis, the extinction of craving, dispassion, stopping, Nirvana. Anguttara Nikaya v.322 *'Christianity' ~ Peace I leave with you; my peace I give to you; not as the world gives do I give to you. Bible, John 14.27 *'Confucianism' ~ The Master said, "In the morning, hear the Way; in the evening, die content!", Analects 4.8 *'Hinduism' ~ As rivers flow into the ocean but cannot make the vast ocean overflow, so flow the streams of the sense-world into the sea of peace that is the sage. Bhagavad Gita 2.70 *'Islam' ~ In the remembrance of God do hearts find satisfaction. Qur'an 13.28 *'Judaism' ~ May the Lord lift up his countenance upon you, and give you peace. The Bible, Numbers 6.26 *'Sikhism' ~ If a man sings of God and hears of Him,| And lets love of God sprout within him,| All his sorrows shall vanish,| And in his mind, God will bestow abiding peace. Adi Granth, Japuji 5, M.1, p. 2 *'Taoism' ~ Men do not mirror themselves in running water, they mirror themselves in still water. Only what is still can still the stillness of other things. ''Chuang Tzu 5 Today's featured page Poetry What inspires us in Peace? Today's featured event Feast Room Is what you say nutritious? All welcome. Suggestions, Feedback, Brainstorms. 'Site Map' '''Click Events' to find out what is happening Click Peace Occupants to see who we ALL are, then edit and tell us about yourself We are opening up the Feast Room. Come help us prepare for the festivities. |width="45%" class="MainPageBG" style="border: 1px solid #c6c9ff; color: #000; background-color: #f0f0ff"| Todays Quote Earth is in the middle of the Heaven, which does not blow as the wind, nor flow as water, or burn as a fire; Neither is it static as matter. Chigme Champa Todays News Congratulations to 19 month old Lorik - One of our more mature members - who is in hospital, recovering from a serious illness. Our thoughts and prayers are with our youngest member . . . Soup Recipe goes missing? OK Joyce? Anyone? Where is the soup? Increase the peace ~ Peace in the news |} Links Alchemy relax frame Peace Page at Wikipedia Satyagraha OK I AM HERE - What do I do? 帮助 Click Tech Tips ~ Technical support with the HolyGeeks and finally . . . now don't forget . . . Guest Book click here to get your free Poem composed for new arrivals